


Questions for a Thief

by UnbalancedCalm



Series: We'll Stand Together (Even If The World Falls Apart) [1]
Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Gay Male Character, Gen, M/M, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnbalancedCalm/pseuds/UnbalancedCalm
Summary: Serena loves meeting new people and befriending them. She was rightfully excited when she and Veronica finally met the Luminary. He even had a friend! Though, his friend was quite closed off, which made her curious.





	Questions for a Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops I've been procrastinating on my other fics so here's this instead. I love Dragon Quest

It was another night in another inn. The Luminary was fast asleep and Erik was in the bed beside him, staring up at the ceiling. Serena and Veronica had to share the third bed, as there weren't enough for all of them. Serena didn't mind, of course. Sleeping next to her sister made her feel more safe. Also there’s more room now that Veronica is the size of a child. 

 

Also, Veronica was the only one who could tolerate Serena whispering all night. She poked her small sister, “Psst. Hey Veronica.”

 

Veronica groaned, “What is it?” She sounded tired, not only physically but mentally.

 

Serena didn't seem to notice or care, “Well, I've noticed that Erik only really talks to the Luminary. Do you think he's lonely?”

 

Veronica turned toward her sister. She seemed genuinely concerned for the thief. She almost snorted at the thought of Erik having emotions, “I don't think so. He's a bad boy and a thief, Serena. He doesn't really care about anything besides himself and money.”

 

Serena felt a little bit hurt at that. Could he really not care? No, she couldn't believe that at all, “I don't think that's true at all, Veronica! I think he's a nice person, indeed.”

 

Veronica didn't look so sure, “If you think that then why don't you go talk to him?”

 

Serena looked determined, “Maybe I will!” She said as she got out of bed. Veronica told her to come back but she didn't listen. She made her way to Erik's bed.

 

Erik was still awake and staring at the ceiling. What was he thinking about? Must be something important, indeed! He looked over to Serena, who was waiting by the bed, “What do you want?”

 

Serena was a bit nervous, “Um, I was wondering if we could talk? At least for a bit?”

 

Erik looked skeptical, “Isn't it a bit late for that? Can we talk tomorrow?”

 

Serena's eyes glimmered with hope and excitement, “Yes of course, that would be wonderful! Can we go shopping, as well? We passed this one store with a dress I really wanted to try on!”

 

Erik looked a bit overwhelmed, “Uh, yeah, sure, whatever you want, I guess.”

 

“Oh, thank you, thank you, Erik!” Serena said her voice a little above a whisper now.

 

Erik shushed Serena, “Quiet down, you don't want to wake up Eleven. And you need to get some sleep yourself. I don't want you passing out on me on our little shopping trip.”

 

Serena covered her mouth and nodded, then went back to bed with her sister. “Well, how did it go with our resident bad boy, Serena?” Veronica asked.

 

Serena beamed, “Ah, we're going shopping tomorrow! I can't wait.”

 

Veronica looked confused, “Huh. Alright. Well, have fun, I suppose. Get some sleep, too,” she said and turned around to attempt to pass out.

 

Serena turned around as well. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

 

_______

 

Serena woke up to the sun shine through the window. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. Veronica was still fast asleep beside her and the Luminary was asleep as well. But Erik wasn't in his bed. Now that Serena looked around a bit more he wasn't anywhere in the room. She got up out of bed and went out of the room to go look for him. He wasn't in the hall, or the ground floor.

 

Serena found Erik just outside the inn. He looked like he was waiting for something or someone. He glanced over and saw her approach, “Oh, there you are, Serena. I've been waiting for you. Come on, lead the way to that shop of yours.”

 

Serena was a bit confused on why he didn't wake her but she was so excited she didn't care. “Come on, then! I saw it over this way!” She grabbed Erik’s wrist and lead him through the streets of Gallopolis. She didn't really need to grab him, as it was still pretty early in the morning and not many people were out and about, but it was nice to have something to hold on to. Erik didn't seem to mind much, though he did seem a bit uncomfortable.

 

Serena dropped his wrist and decided to actually talk instead of only focusing on walking, “So, um, why is it that you only talk to the Luminary? Do you not like Veronica and I?”

 

The question was too blunt, wasn't it? Erik looked a bit taken aback. He shook his head, “No, it's not that I don't like you guys it's just--”

 

“It's just what?” Serena interrupted. She looked almost like a kicked puppy.

 

Erik looked a little annoyed at being interrupted but continued anyway, “It's just that I don't know you two as well as I know Eleven. And it kind of seems like Veronica doesn't like me much. Not that I mind, of course. I couldn't care less about what she thinks of me.”

 

“Veronica likes you! If she didn't you'd probably be burnt to a crisp by now!” Serena said and let out a small laugh.

 

Erik shrugged, “Alright. I guess I'll hope she doesn't change her opinion on me, then. I don't want to wake up and see that all that's left of me is ashes.”

 

“I don't think you would wake up from that, Erik,” Serena looked a bit concerned.

 

“Of course not it's just-” Erik stopped himself mid sentence, “Whatever. Are we any closer to that dress you wanted?”

 

Oh! Serena almost forgot about that dress she wanted, “Yes, I think I saw it right… around… here! There it is!” It was a dress that was usually worn by the dancers of the area.

 

Erik raised an eyebrow, “Isn't that a bit revealing?”

 

Serena's smiled faded a bit, “Do you think this isn't appropriate? I can find a new one, I suppose.”

 

“Huh? No, wait! I'm sure it'll look great on you, it's fine,” Erik said quickly.

 

Serena beamed, “Alright, then I guess I'll try it on!” she said as she ran inside.

 

Erik followed after her nonchalantly, not really making any effort to match Serena's quick movements. He leaned up against a wall as he waited for her to finish changing.

 

As Serena walked out of the changing room she looked a bit nervous, “It fits fine, but,” she looked up at Erik, “I don't know, should I get it?”

 

Erik shrugged in indifference, “I think you look perfectly fine. If you want it, you should buy it.”

 

Serena smiled, “Then I'll buy it, then!” she said and pulled out the gold to buy the dress. She bought it from the vendor and then skipped out of the shop, Erik following behind.

 

“Ooh, this dress feels wonderful! I love getting new clothes, don't you, Erik?” Serena asked.

 

Erik shrugged, “I guess new clothes are alright,” he had a small smile on his face, “though you look like you're having fun.”

 

Serena nodded, “Mhm!” she continued to skip her way towards the inn in her new outfit but her stomach growled and stopped her in her tracks. “Oh, I just realized I haven't had breakfast yet.”

 

“It's still early morning,” Erik said, “I don't even think Eleven or Veronica have woken up yet. But, if you want, we can go and get some breakfast, maybe some stuff we can take back to the inn and eat with the other two.”

 

Serena clapped her hands together, “Oh, Erik! That sounds like a wonderful idea! Do you know where to get some food here?”

 

“Uh,” Erik scanned around a bit, “We'll find a place. Come on, follow me.”

 

Serena obeyed and followed close behind Erik. She was curious about him. She had so many questions to ask him so she decided the best way to learn was to just get on with it, “So how long have you known the Luminary?”

 

“Not too long, really. It couldn't have been more than a week or so,” Erik contemplated a bit, “Though we've done so much it feels like we've known each other for longer.”

 

“Oh, really? How'd you to meet, then?” Serena asked.

 

“Ah, that's… we met in prison,” Erik answered truthfully, “Apparently the King believes that he's the 'Darkspawn.’ It's all fake though. No one can be as pure as Eleven.”

 

Serena smiled, “You must really like him, then”

 

Erik flushed a small bit. He looked embarrassed, “I guess you could put it like that.”

 

Serena saw the pink on Erik's face an misinterpreted the emotion, “Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to anger you!”

 

“Huh?” Erik looked confused, “I'm not angry at all. Why would I be?”

 

Serena looked down and started to play with a lock of her hair, “I suppose I was being a bit too pushy with the questions and could have gone to far.”

 

“Believe me, you are quite tame,” Erik said, “Ask me about the Luminary all you want. I don't care. If I don't want to answer, I won't. Simple as that.”

 

Serena looked a bit apprehensive, “Oh, alright, then,” a bunch of questions swirled around in her mind, so she ended up blurting out something almost entirely random, “You seem very close with the Luminary. Do you have romantic feelings for him? Because--”

 

But Serena was cut off by Erik, “Oh look, a baked goods stand!” he said as he pointed in the direction of said stand. He dodged the question quickly and easily. Serena supposed she went too far with that one. She examined his face, though, to see if she could find the answer there. She genuinely was curious. His facial features weren't contorted in any special way, but he did seem a good bit pinker than usual. Was it because he was angry, or something else?

 

Serena was broken from her reverie by Erik's voice, “Serena do you want anything?”

 

“Oh! Yes!” Serena took a quick look at the stock and picked out the sweetest thing available.

 

“I guess since you paid for your new dress, breakfast is on me,” Erik said as he pulled out some gold. He seemed to have picked out for not only himself but for Veronica and the Luminary as well. He walked off without a word.

 

Serena kept her pace behind him, “I'm sorry, I really went too far there, didn't I? I'm really sorry.”

 

Erik let out a small sigh, “You're fine. I guess I gave you permission. But- well- you know- that was kind of- well it's too soon for that sort of thinking. Besides, he's my pal and the Luminary. I have to stick with him.” He continued to say something under his breath that sort of sounded like “I wouldn't dare leave him for anything.”

 

Serena was too afraid to ask for clarification, so she turned to more idle chit-chat for their walk back to the inn.

 

_______

 

As Erik and Serena got back to the room, they noticed that Eleven was still asleep, but Veronica was waiting right at the door for them, “Where have you been?” She noticed her sister's new dress and gasped, “Erik, what kind of things are you going to make Serena do?”

 

Erik looked confused and a bit concerned, “I didn't do anything, this was all Serena's idea.”

 

“I did tell you we were going to go shopping together, Veronica,” Serena reminded her sister.

 

Veronica crossed her arms, “Well I didn't think you'd leave so early! Tell me next time, I was worried about you, Serena!”

 

Serena looked like she was about to apologize but Erik cut her off, “Here, don't worry about your sister. Have some some bread, you're not you when you're hungry,” he said in a somewhat condescending tone.

 

Veronica put her hands on her waist, “Quit treating me like a child!”

 

“Quit acting like a child, then,” Erik smirked and took a bite of his breakfast. He looked over at the bed where Eleven was still sleeping. He walked over to it and leaned over close to the Luminary's face, “Wake up, lazybones. It's time for breakfast.”

 

Eleven's eyes blinked open. It took him a moment to realize what was going on and then he quickly sat up. “Serena and I got breakfast,” Erik said as he handed over the bread to the Luminary and sat on the bed with him.

 

Serena and Veronica went to their own bed and sat there to eat. “So, how was shopping with Erik? Did he make you do anything you didn't want to? Did he make you steal something? Are you a thief now, like him?” Veronica gasped, “ _ Did you steal that dress _ ?”

 

A small laugh escaped from Serena, “No, no, we paid for everything. If I'm being totally honest, I think I was more of a burden then anything, but,” she looked over to the two boys on the other bed. They had their own conversation going on. Seeing them there together put a smile on her face, “I really do like Erik. He's nicer than you'd think, Veronica.”

 

Veronica huffed and crossed her arms, “I doubt that,” she paused, “but, if you truly believe that, I suppose I'll give him a chance. But if he hurts you or the Luminary I'll burn him to a crisp then freeze his ashes!”

 

Serena was pleased that Veronica trusted her judgement. She was glad to have her on her side. “Knowing you, Serena, you must have bothered him with a lot of questions. Did you find out what their deal is?” Veronica asked. Serena stayed silent. Erik didn't have to tell her too much for her to know exactly what was going on.

 

“Of course I did,” Serena said as she took a bite of her sweet bread. Veronica badgered her for what she learned, but she stayed silent. She silently wished Eleven and Erik luck for all of their future endeavors. She knew everything would end up quite well, indeed.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wish I was able to fit Sylvando in this but whatever it be like that sometimes.


End file.
